The Legacy of Halo Kid
The world famous "Halo Kid" is a young man in NC's 4th period English Class, he would seem like your average nerd, but no it's much worse. Below are fellow stories feautring the Halo Kid at his cringiest level. Late April/Early May 2015 Alright so I had a project due for English and you could either do an essay and turn it in or create a powerpoint with a partner. I simply made an essay, but that's not the point. The point is that there's a kid in my class who's really nerdy, but I'll get on more stories about that later, here let's go with the most famous story featuring our favorite nerd. After someone was done presenting Halo Kid came up and opened his presentation, the screen was black so we all were waiting to reveal what his project was on. As he presses the space bar he gets up as the curtain animation opens and the words on the slide read, "Who is Master Chief?: Backstory and Lore of Halo". On that very moment I knew I was pretty much fucked and had to sit through this, but I thought it was going to be short, but we will get on that point soon. The first thing Halo Kid says is "Video games are often the topic of ridicule" and in my head I thought to myself "well yeah no shit you nerd your English class project is on the story of Halo". The entire presentation was 20 minutes long, it was longer than a presentation someone did on the life of a Jew during the Holocaust; yes a presentation about a video game series was longer than a presentation about a wartime tragedy. The beginning of the presentation was also him talking on and on about his love for Halo and how he "read all the books, played all the games, and watched all the movies", the presentation was as bad because he went super in depth which dragged on time. He went on and on about what is "the Halo", Master Chief's backstory, Master Chief's friends and enemies, and finally "The Flood" which I don't even know what it was about because at that point I was daydreaming, but as I saw my neighbor pull out her phone I just pulled out mine. All in all, the presentation was cringy from start to finish where Halo Kid ends it by showing the trailer to Halo 5. On that day in Early May 2015 is a day where no one cannot forget, in my English Class and in the Squad. 5/11/15 On May 11th, 2015 the Halo Kid strikes terror and cringe once again in my English Class. The bell rings and we were all leaving, but I had to stay with a friend because we both had to talk to our teacher about a new project we were doing, but we saw the Halo Kid leaving and the first thing he says as he leaves was "L E T S A G O" I'm not shitting you guys he said that to himself out loud (he has a super deep voice) and he said it kinda high-pitched so yeah it was as cringy or even cringier than the entire Halo presentation. Also the girl who pulled out her phone during the Halo presentation said "Oh my fucking god" in the most annoyed tone, glad someone else in the class feels the same way I do. Somewhere in May 2015 Oh here's a story I just remembered. Somewhere in May 2015 the bell rings and as we were all exiting one of my friends and I were walking behind the Halo Kid and as he exits the door he yells out loud "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP ON OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP EATING ALL THE FOOOOOOOOOOOOD" (yeah he actually included a high note, kill me) No one was safe that day. Category:Stories